Rocking and Dying
by Pey119
Summary: Human AU. Nico is the lead singer of a rock band but is forced to go to school, meeting Will Solace for the first time. Will he find his first love? Solangelo, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Nico never thought he would get this used to audiences, but there he was, singing his heart out in front of half a million people. His band played around him, and for a split second, he thought his world was fine. But then the show ended, and he was thrown back into his never-ending spiral of despair.

That was one of the reasons he was in the band. It that moment, on that stage, his sadness was shared with so many others, and he felt like he was not alone. But as soon as the lights went off for good and the crowds started to leave, his depression came roaring back in one wave.

Nico hated how he felt, but he had a reason to. His past had been horrible and now, at seventeen, he was trying his hardest to put it behind him.

After that show had ended, Nico went back into their changing room to sit down for a moment, exhausted. His band members, Percy, Jason, and Beckendorf, came in soon after. They collapsed around him, drinking the water bottles they found lying around. Soon after, their manager came in.

"Boys, I have some news." he sat down on one of the chairs, tapping his clipboard impatiently. "Since you're all under eighteen, the law's getting at me. You'll need to go to school."

Nico actually laughed out loud, while Percy spit his water out and onto the floor. "You're joking."

"Di Angelo, you're the youngest, so I don't want to hear it." he snapped. "And it should be good for you guys. You need some friends."

"We have friends." Percy defended.

"That aren't famous." he added. "And nothing you will say will change this, because it isn't my decision. It's the law."

"Where will we be attending high school?" Beckendorf asked. "What state?"

"New York City." he answered. "Since most of you live there. We will be flying there tonight."

"Oh, joy." Nico said sarcastically. "I can't wait."

"Nico, you can get a girlfriend." Percy teased, jabbing him in the ribs.

Nico glared at him. "Shut it, Percy."

"Come on, the bus is waiting." he ushered them out of the changing room. "We have a flight to catch."

"I hate my life." Nico moaned as they stepped onto the bus. "I really do."

"What's new?" Jason smirked, not knowing Nico's background. None of them, and he intended to keep it that way. He couldn't let the whole world know. He refused.

Nico, sick of their talking, put his headphones on before turning his music as loud as it could go, slowly drifting off on the bus. When they finally got to the airport, they got on the plane, which would talk at least four hours, and it was already about four in the morning.

"Time to sleep." Beckendorf pulled a pillow out of who knows where and put it behind his head. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Nico mumbled before closing his own eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep before waking about an hour later.

"You okay?" Percy asked him, since he was seated right next to him. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier."

Nico sighed. "It's fine. It's just, talking about girlfriends…it gets really annoying."

Percy nodded. "So, you're…"

Nico glared at him. "Where is this conversation going?"

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "Nowhere. So, have you thought of a new song, yet?"

Nico nodded, liking the change in subject. "Yes, I have. It's called Percy the Idiot. I'm sure you'll love it."

Percy faked hurt. "Nico di Angelo, you just broke my soul. Those jokes aren't funny."

"Who said it was a joke?" Nico asked innocently.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I don't ever know with you."

Nico looked down at his lap. "Yeah,…anyways, I'm going to get some more sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

He messed with his sleeves as he fell asleep, trying to keep his mind off of what Percy said. He suspected that Nico was gay, but didn't know for sure. He would know sometime, however, because it was inevitable. For now, however, Nico slept.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't we just get our own apartment?" Nico mumbled as they stood outside Percy's mother's door. Apparently, they would have to stay with her the whole time for "reasons", but he knew these reasons was because Percy wanted to. Didn't he ever have a say?

"Come on, Nico, don't be like that." Percy said absentmindedly before knocking on the door. After about two seconds, the door was thrown open.

Nico had only met Sally Jackson once, which had been a horrible experience for him. Sally had brown hair that was starting to turn grey, usually in a bun, with the biggest smile you can imagine on her face. She was always smiling, always laughing, and always making jokes. He cold tell where Percy got his behavior from, but he couldn't help but wonder how anybody could be that happy.

She threw herself into Percy's arms, hugging him until his breath was knocked out of him before letting him go and ushering them all inside and seating them in the living room, where Percy's stepfather sat on one of the couches.

"This is Paul." Sally introduced. "Can all of you tell me your names?"

"Nico." Nico said curtly, having already met her.

"Jason Grace." Jason, the blonde of the group, greeted.

"Charles Beckendorf." the last one introduced. "They call me Beckendorf, though."

"Glad to meet you all." she smiled. "Paul works at the school, so he'll show you around tomorrow. On Monday, the year starts."

"You're the history teacher, right?" Percy asked him.

He nodded. "You all will probably be in my class. Nico will be a junior, while the rest of you will be seniors."

"Singled out again." Nico closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. "Where will we all sleep?"

"We have air mattresses in Percy's room." Sally explained. "And all of you, please make yourself at home."

"That means I'm going to sleep." Nico called out before walking off to Percy's room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was alone, he collapsed on one of the air mattresses and soon drifted of to sleep. He woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast and the clatter of people in the kitchen. Looking around, the beds were used but everybody was gone.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw everybody already eating breakfast. They were all dressed, ready for Paul to take them to the school. Looking down sheepishly, Nico saw that he was still in his clothes from yesterday.

"You sleep a lot, Nico." Sally commented before placing a plate in front of him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I told you, mom. He always sleeps that much." Percy told her.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure." she replied before turning back to Nico. "Well?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jackson." Nico mumbled, playing with his food. "When are we supposed to go?"

"I'm taking you right after breakfast." Paul told him. "You'll be meeting the teachers and getting your schedules, since all of the other students already did."

"Do they have a pool?" Percy asked immediately.

Paul nodded. "And a swim team."

Percy looked at Sally excitedly. "I should try out for that."

She smiled. "Nothing's holding you back."

"Except for all the screaming fans who will run to see you shirtless." Nico commented. "There's that."

"Then let them see!" Percy joked, not put off in the slightest.

"We should go." Paul stood up after checking his watch. "Come on."

They caught a taxi right outside Percy's apartment, trying uptown until they came across a large, two story building. It was fenced, but looked welcoming nevertheless. Obviously, Nico hated it.

"I haven't been to school since I was nine." Nico moaned quietly. "I really don't want to go."

"Nine, you said?" Paul asked, making Nico jump as he hadn't intended for him to hear it.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Nico asked defensively.

Paul looked forward as he parked the car. "Nothing."

Percy glared at Nico before stepping out of the car and apologizing to Paul. They others got out of the car once their conversation was done, all being led into the school.

Paul led them into the main office, where Nico couldn't help but notice a boy sitting at the desk instead of an adult. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders, with blue eyes that seemed to pierce Nico as he walked in.

"Will, where's Mr. Brunner?" Paul asked him.

"He had to go get something so he told me to man the desk." Will explained. "Do you need their schedules?"

Paul nodded. "Very much indeed, Will."

Will handed the first schedule to Nico, who tried not to notice that their hands brushed slightly. Nico didn't know why he was such a big deal to him, but he finally understood why people described a feeling as butterflies in your stomach.

Will handed the next schedule to Percy as a man in a wheel chair rolled himself into the office. When he saw Paul, his face lit up.

"Mr. Blofis!" he greeted. "I'm afraid I need you for a second. Can will show them around?"

Will nodded with Mr. Blofis, while Nico mentally groaned. Now he would have to spend the whole day with the kid that made his feel weird. Brilliant. *note sarcasm*

"Will, you don't mind?" Paul asked.

"Of course not." Will smiled before coming out from behind the desk. "It gives me a chance to know them better."

Was it just Nico, or did Will glance at him?

Initially, that's how he found himself spending the whole day with the blonde. He didn't, however, think it would only be them two alone. But when the others want to go swimming, which Nico refused, he and Will were left to tour the rest of the campus, with only the other as company.

"So, you're Nico?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Nico nodded. "And you're Will."

Will blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry. Just trying to make this less awkward for both of us."

Nico sighed. "I know. Sorry."

It was silent for a moment as they passed the science room before Will spoke again. "What's it like being a big time rock star?"

Nico could feel his face twist up, but he didn't know if that was from happiness or sadness. "Percy kind of guilted me into at the beginning, because I made the mistake of singing in front of him. After that…I kind of fell in love with it."

Will nodded. "I would never be able to handle crowds. I get nervous standing in front of the class. But I want to be a doctor when I get older. That doesn't require too much."

Nico looked over at him in surprise, his words coming out harsher than he imagined. "Why would you want to be a doctor?"

Will looked at him in hurt. "What's wrong with that?"

Nico stopped himself from answering immediately, regaining his composure. "Sorry. I guess I just have a thing against hospitals and the likes."

Will nodded in understanding. "Are you going to keep singing for a career?"

"Yes." Nico replied immediately. "I couldn't just stop and let my fans down, you know?"

They got to the cafeteria, which was empty because it was a Sunday.

"You want to go get lunch somewhere?" Will asked nonchalantly.

Nico had to hide the blush that began to radiate over his face. "I think I should be getting back now. Sorry. Paul will probably be wondering where we all are."

Will took a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Nico winced. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine!" Will cut him off hastily. "It's okay. I'll just go home and eat. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded at him before leaving, making his way back to the front doors. The others were already there, towels around their hair, waiting for him.

"How'd you like the school?" Paul asked him, leading them out to the car.

Nico shrugged. "It's alright."

"Sorry for leaving you alone with Will." Percy apologized, but didn't act sorry. Instead, he was grinning at Nico.

"I didn't mind." Nico looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." Percy said quickly. "We should go back home. We missed lunch and I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of their first day of school was chaos. The teenage boys jumped around the small apartment, trying to find everything they needed, except for Nico, who lounged on the couch as he contemplated running away.

"Percy, that shirt is fine!" he heard Sally call. Next came the muffled sound of Percy's footsteps and his changing of clothes, completely ignoring Sally's advice.

"What do you think, Nico?" Percy asked from the doorway, holding up two shirts.

"Both look terrible." he commented.

Percy huffed. "Jason!"

"What?" Jason stepped out of the kitchen, a plate in his hand.

"Which shirt?" Percy asked.

"They're both blue." Jason commented.

"I know that!" Percy replied. "That's why they're _my_ shirts!"

Jason shrugged. "The left one."

"The right one." Nico told him, just to make him question himself.

Percy groaned in frustration before banging his head on the wall. "What do I wear?!"

"Clothes." Jason told him. "A shirt."

Nico rolled his eyes at the conversation. "Wear the left one."

The rest of the morning went like that until they were running out of the house ten minutes later than expected. Paul got them there, on time, and together, they walked into the building.

The teenagers must have been warned to not bombard them, because all the girls were standing by their lockers, staring at them as they walked by. One swooned a little after Percy winked at her, but other than that, they got to their lockers okay.

Nico opened his and threw his book bag in before closing it, not bothering to take anything to class. Since he hadn't been to school in so long, he was destined to fail, anyways.

"Nico!" Will ran up to him. "What have you done today?"

"Well, let's see." Nico acted like he was thinking. "I woke p at six today, since that's when it's still dark out, and used a pig's blood for a summoning ritual in the living room, which was how I got a demon to follow Percy around for the whole day. Then, I ate the amazing breakfast Mrs. Jackson made, which was human meat, and I-"  
He stopped when he saw Will's horrified face.

"Relax, I was joking." Nico told him.

Will visibly relaxed. "Well, I didn't expect to get that answer. I was going to ask you…my friends are having a party tonight. Want to come?"

Nico looked at him. "Why would you want me there?"

"Because you're my friend, duh." Will rolled his eyes. "So, see you there?"

Nico sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Text me the address."

"What's your phone number?" Will pulled out his phone, getting envious looks from girls as Nico typed his number into it. When he was done, he handed it back.

"Cool. Thanks." Will nodded before going off to his next class, leaving Nico unsure of what had just happened.

"Death Breath!" Percy called, catching his attention. "I'm on the swim team!"

"We haven't even been in the building for ten minutes." Nico told him, exasperated.

"They just love me!" Percy said dramatically. "So, I heard you had a date tonight."

Nico blushed bright red. "Where did you hear that from."

Percy stared at him wide eyed. "I-I was just kidding. Wait, so you mean you actual have a-"

Nico covered his mouth quickly. "No, I do not have a date. Only a party to go to."

Percy looked at him. "Who invited you to this party?"

"Will." Nico muttered.

Percy leapt up for joy, causing the others to look at them. "I knew it! I knew you liked-!"

Nico kicked him as hard as he could in the groin, the only thing he could think of to keep him quiet. The other boys in the hallway cringed as Percy dropped to the floor, curling himself into a ball for a good five minutes.

"What…are your shoes…made out of?" he wheezed.

"Converse." Nico smirked. "Now, don't say that ever again."

"Lesson learned." Percy stayed on the floor, trying to breath normally. "Pain. Pain. Pain."

Nico smirked. "We have class, Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Trigger warning for self harm**_

Nico got home from school and immediately went to the room they all shared, his anxiety making the most out of him. Will had invited him…but why? Was it just so he could make a fool out of him, or did he really care? Either way, Nico couldn't make up his mind and it was killing him from the inside out.

Shakily, he picked up clothes before stepping in the bathroom, turning the shower on before sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Rolling up his sleeve to reveal all his past mistakes, he brought a razor out from the drawer and let it hover above his exposed wrist.

"What am I doing?" Nico whispered to himself. "I'm a year clean. I shouldn't be doing this."

He didn't listen to himself, knowing that the flow of blood would rest his aching heart and slow it for a bit. Maybe, with the metallic liquid, he could make up his mind about Will.

He didn't even know his last name and he was letting him do this to him.

Nico slid the razor across his wrist in one fluid motion, sighing in pleasure as the old sensation of it came rocketing back. Oh, how he missed it. This feeling…it was the only thing that kept him here. It was the only thing that calmed him down when no one else could, the thing he had tea with in the afternoon and the thing he slept with at night. How had he let himself abandon it for a year?

He cut himself again, and again, and again. God, how he missed it. He almost laughed at the feeling, but then noticed how it started to stain the floor around him.

Standing up slowly, Nico took his clothes off before stepping in the shower, the blood running from his wrists and down the drain. He watched it as if in a trance, slowly sinking to his knees.

"Nico, you almost done?" Percy called, banging on the door.

"Yeah!" Nico called, panicking again as he jumped from the shower and held the towel to his wrist to stop the bleeding. "I'll be out soon."

Nico bandaged it up sloppily before throwing his clothes on, making sure to wear a long sleeved shirt. The one person he couldn't afford to find out was Percy. If he did…Nico might as well had killed himself.

"I'm going to a party." Nico called to them. "Don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully I'll get killed."

They all laughed, thinking it was a joke. Nico always "joked" about things like that. But was he really joking?

Nico hitched a cab that took him to Will's house, which ended up being bigger than he imagined. He walked up to the door sheepishly, unsure how invited he would be. Would Will's friends like him? Part of him urged him to run away, but Nico ended up ringing the doorbell that night, which ended up being one of the things he thanked God he ended up doing. Well, in the end, at least.

Will opened the door, wearing a dress shirt and sweat pants, which really didn't go. Both were yellow, which caused Nico to visibly cringe. Will didn't seem to notice, however, while welcoming him in like an old friend. He dragged him to the group sitting on the couch, his hand on Nico's wrist the whole time.

Nico had to bite back from crying out in pain, slowly prying Will's hand off him. We he noticed what he was doing, Will let go immediately, blushing from embarrassment.

"This is Nico di Angelo." he introduced. "Nico, this is Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Grover, Selina, Reyna, Thalia, and Chris."

Nico nodded at them. "Hi."

Piper squealed, running up to him for a hug. "You're our friend now, since Will freaking Solace befriended you! It's too late to get out, so make the most of it. We sit at the table on the east side at lunch, so you better be there tomorrow."

Nico coughed awkwardly. "Okay…So, what's this party for, anyway?"

Piper pulled back. "To mourn the beginning of school, duh."

Nico decided then that he liked them, after all.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico turned to see another blonde coming forward, tripping over himself with a drink in his hand. "You're prettier in person. That's what Wi-"

Will covered his mouth with his hand, smacking the cup out of the boy's hand. "What did I tell you, Dakota? No alcohol. My dad will kill me."

"That's what you always say." Dakota responded after licking Will's hand to get it away. "But you're still alive."

He staggered off, leaving the others to laugh at a blushing Nico and a embarrassed Will.

"When have I been pretty?" Nico asked, causing them to burst out laughing again.

"Do you want some pop?" Will asked him, leading him into the kitchen before he could protest. Once they were alone, he sighed in relief and leaned up against the counter. "Sorry about them. They can be a handful, sometimes."

Nico smiled. "I like them."

"Really?" Will perked his head up. "So you don't mind being friends with me?"

Nico smirked. "Well, I didn't say that."

Will smacked his arm. "Shut up."

"Hey, do you have any more of that alcohol?" Nico asked him.

Will looked confused. "We're all underage."

"So?" Nico asked. "That's only because of where we live. So, what do you say?"

Will sighed dramatically before opening the fridge, pulling two beers out. He handed one to Nico, who took it gratefully.

Ten minutes later, they were both wasted with the party still at full blast and empty beer bottles around them.

"So, Wi-ill." Nico sang his name, staring up at the ceiling from where he lay on the floor. "You're funny looking."

Will army crawled over to him, sticking his face in his. "Why's that, emo?"

Nico laughed drunkenly, putting a hand up to Will's face and closing one of his eyes. "You're pretty. You make me feel nice."

Will waved his hand away. "Yeah?"

Nico nodded. "Why is that? Why do humans do this to each other?"

"Because." Will was fully on him then, their faces inches apart. "There is no stars without the dark."

And with that, he kissed him, sloppily moving his lips across his. Nico didn't mind, however, kissing back with too much passion. The way Will made him feel…he was lighting up.

"Will-oh," Piper stifled a laugh when she saw them. "Boys, it's time to separate."

She pulled them apart, carrying the now sleeping Will away. Then, she looked down at Nico before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Percy's number.

"Hello?" he answered with what sounded like a mouth full of food.

"Percy Jackson, this is Piper McLean." she introduced herself. "Nico's lying on the floor wasted, so I was thinking you should come get him."

Percy sighed into his phone. "What's the address?"

She told him and hung up, slipping the phone back into the teen's pocket. He was staring at the ceiling, mumbling about stars and the moon. She smiled in humor before having Leo take Will to his room. When Leo came back down, Percy had finally gotten there and carried the younger boy out on his back, thanking her for telling him.

Piper went to bed that night with plans on how to get the two boys together when they were sober.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico woke up to the alarm pounding through his skull. He sat up quickly but immediately regretted it, falling back onto his pillow as his head filled with pain.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." Percy whispered into his ear, which to Nico felt like he yelled.

"Shut up." Nico groaned, rolling onto his stomach. "How did I get here?"

"Well, this girl I cant remember the name of called me and said you were drunk, so I came and got you." Percy explained, sitting on his bed happily.

"Nico di Angelo drunk?" Beckendorf asked. "That is something I'd like to see."

"I wasn't even that drunk." Nico lied. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday. School day." Percy laughed. "But seriously, my mom probably has stuff that can help. You're still in your clothes from last night, so get dressed."

Nico got in the bathroom to change, pulling off his shirt. Immediately, he was greeted by his scars from the day before. All he could remember…why couldn't he remember anything?

Nico studied his face in the mirror, noticing how his lips were weirdly swollen and his eyes sunken. He could remember feeling giddy, happy, but that was it. What had made him so happy?

Through it all, he could remember himself smiling. It had been so long since he truly smiled…it was a relief, but he needed to find out why. Was it Will that had made him smile?

Shaking his thoughts away, he changed clothes before entering the kitchen, sitting at the table. Sally put an odd smelling drink in front of him and began to lecture him on drinking, which didn't help his headache in the slightest.

"Drink it." Sally ordered as the others finished breakfast. "It'll help."

She also put two Advil in front of him before walking off, leaving him to take the medicine and almost puke from the taste of the drink.

When he got to school, he didn't even bother to put his book bag in his locker and collapsed in his first period seat. Before he had a chance to fall asleep, however, Piper McLean sat herself next to him.

"So, Nico." she started. "Do you remember the party last night?"

Nico scowled. "Not in the slightest."

Her face fell. "But Will does."

"But I don't." he mocked her voice. "Please, my head hurts. Can you just get lost?"

Piper glared at him angrily. "You know, you're a jerk."

"So I've been told." Nico laid his head on his desk. "Goodbye, Piper."

"I sit here, Nico." she replied, mocking him this time.

He groaned in frustration. "Have you ever had a hangover?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it's Hell." he told her bluntly. "Can you please bother me about this later?"

Piper stopped talking but didn't move as the teacher walked in, ready to start class. Near the end, he assigned them partners on a project. Nico and Piper ended up being together, but Nico didn't notice as he had fallen asleep.

Piper laughed as the bell woke him up, making him clench his head in pain. "Hey, Nico, I'm your partner."

He stared at her for a moment. "You're serious?"

She nodded.

Nico banged his head on the desk then yelped, clenching it furiously. "Why me?!"

"My house at six. I'll text you the address." Piper told him before setting off to find Will Solace.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" Will asked from where he had his head laying on the desk.

"He doesn't remember." Piper repeated. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Forget about it." Will mumbled. "This is study hall, so let me sleep."

"Will!" she smacked him in the head. "You can't let him go that easily."

"Why not?" Will asked. "He's famous. He's in a band. He's the lead singer. He probably already met somebody else. He was drunk. He probably isn't even gay."

Piper sighed dramatically. "William Solace, if you don't go ask him out, then I will for you."

Will's ears turned pink. "That isn't fair, Pipes."

"Too bad." she smirked. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Give me to the end of the week." Will agreed.

Piper nodded. "That sounds alright. Promise?"

Will groaned. "Yes, now leave me alone."

"William, William, William…" she sung in his ear. "William di Angelo."

Will's head snapped up. "Shut up!"

"You know you want it to be true." Piper teased.

"Why are you bothering me about this?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "You need a relationship, Will. And Nico…I can tell there's something between you two."

Will sighed heavily. "I guess."

"We have a project together, so he'll be at my house tonight." Piper told him.

Will shook his head. "I have this thing I have to go to with my dad."

Piper nodded in understanding. "Ok,"

At lunch, Piper looked up in shock when Percy Jackson came over, dragging Nico behind him. He plopped down in the seat, making sure Nico was next to Will.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, staring at the two. "Do you want something?"

"Neeks needs to sit with his friend." Percy told her, patting Nico on the back.

Nico groaned, letting his head fall onto the table. "Don't call me that."

Percy froze as if remembering something. "Right. Sorry."

"Percy Jackson!" Leo greeted him, sitting down with a slice of pizza in his hand. "You play guitar."

Percy nodded. "Why?"

Leo shrugged. "No reason."

"So you don't remember?" Will whispered to Nico.

Nico glanced over at him. "Remember what?"

"Just being drunk." Will said quickly.

Nico shook his head. "Not at all. Did I do something embarrassing or something?"

Will shook his head. "You were just…drunk."

Percy stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Is there anything we need to know about this school that we don't?"

"Don't mess with Drew Tanaka." Annabeth told him, picking at her salad.

"Or Octavian." Leo jumped in. "Or Clarisse, or Chris Rodriguez…"

"Who are they?" Jason asked, coming over to the table with Beckendorf.

Leo pointed over to another table. "I would just leave them alone, if I was you."

"Too easy." Percy stood up and walked over to the table, the rest of his table yelling at him to stop. When he reached the table, he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson."

A blond rolled his eyes, standing up to face him. "We know that. And we also know your father left you when you were a toddler. Now I can see why."

"Shut it, Castellan!" Annabeth yelled, standing up.

"Castellan" looked over at her. "But we all know his father couldn't stand him."

Nico jumped up, standing in front of him. He grabbed his collar, bringing him down so they were face to face. "Right now you are just too stupid to insult. His father didn't leave him, dimwit. He died. So if you're going to insult someone, do it right."

He raised his eyebrow. "Was that a threat, di Angelo?"

"Yeah, it was, because I have no patience and a hangover." Nico told him. "If you mess with Percy, you mess with me."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he held up his hands sarcastically.

"Nico, lay off." Percy said quietly. When Nico looked back at him, he could tell he was trying not to cry. "This isn't your fight. Let it be."

Nico let him go, turning to walk away with Percy. He loved fights, but he knew Percy was right. It wasn't his fight.

"Run away!" the blond taunted. "Just like your sister!"

Nico's eyes blazed with anger as he pushed Percy aside, tackling the boy faster than lightning. He could hear the teens' excited yells around them, egging them on, but he didn't care. This boy…how had he even known about Bianca?

Nico got one more punch in before he was pulled off of him, being held back by Beckendorf. He fought and kicked for another, but saw how he had bloodied the boy up and the teachers were already there. Before he knew it, he was in the principle's office as a paramedic wrapped up his hand.

"Why'd you do it?" the principle asked.

"He just attacked me!" the boy, who Nico found out was Luke, lied.

"You made fun of her!" Nico screamed, inching to fight him again.

"Who, Mr. di Angelo?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"His sister." Luke smiled in victory. "I as telling the truth, Mr. Brunner."

Nico growled but stopped when Mr. Brunner laid a hand on his shoulder. "Nico, you can go. I understand now."  
Nico glared one more time at Luke before walking out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as it was closed, he slammed his fist into a locker as he felt the satisfying way his knuckles cracked and broke.

"Nico!" Will called, running over to him. "Why would you do that? You're bleeding!"

"So?" Nico asked.

Will looked taken aback. "Nico, it isn't good to bleed. We need to get you to the hospital. You probably broke all of your-"

"No." Nico told him, walking past him. "I refuse to go to a hospital."

Will sighed. "Then you'll have to come to my house. You need to get it fixed up."

"And you know how?" Nico asked, turning to face him.

Will blushed. "My dad's a doctor."

"Fine." Nico let it. "Sally will have my head anyway. I'm following you."

Will sighed in relief as they began to walk. "What's the punishment?"

"Nothing." Nico answered honestly.

Will whistled in admiration. "You're good with people."

Nico shrugged. "I have to be at Piper's at six."

"I know." Will told him. "I can drop you off when we finish your hand."

He led Nico to a yellow Mercedes, nodding at him before getting in the driver's seat. Nico got in the passenger's side, careful to not get blood on the seats.

"Why yellow?" he asked after a moment of driving. "Everything you own is yellow."

Will smiled wistfully. "My mother always loved the sun and the color. Eventually, she also got my dad liking it. She died before she could get it in me, but I adapted it like a family inheritance."

"Oh," Nico whispered. "If you don't mind, how did she die?"

"Cancer." Will responded. "And I'm going to find the cure someday."

He sounded so determined, so serious, Nico knew that that would be the best thing the boy next to him would ever do. But he would never forgive himself if he didn't.

"We all have our own demons." Nico told him. "But I never thought you would have some."

"I've gotten past them." Will told him as they came to a stop in front of his house. "Come on, let's go."

Will led him into his room, sitting him on his bed before getting supplies. When he came back, he used his desk chair to sit right in front of Nico.

Nico held out his right hand, wincing at the pain before looking away. Will went to raise the sleeve for better vision, eyes widening as he did so.

Nico pushed him back roughly, bringing his hand close to his chest with a fearful spark in his eyes. Growling at Will, he stared at him in hate. "Why would you do that?"

Will held his hands up in surrender, the image still imprinted in his mind. "I was just-just getting better vision."  
Immediately, Nico's face fell in despair as he stared down at his hands. He laughed without humor, shaking his head repeatedly.

"So you saw, huh?" Nico asked, looking up at him. "Then I guess you know that I have demons, too."

"Nico…" Will walked up to him slowly, setting a hand carefully on his wrist. "Why…?"

"Why?" Nico asked. "Are you kidding me? Have you met me? I'm the most foul, disgusting human to ever walk this earth. How could so many fans care about me? I'm horrendous. Because of me…"

He bit his lip, a stray tear falling. "I'm a waste of space, Will. You should know that, like everybody else in my life. Why do you pretend to like me?"

Will stared at him for a moment. "Do you really believe that, Nico?"

"It's the truth!" Nico yelled, his tears falling more quickly.

Will shook his head. "Nico, that isn't true. You're important to me and so many others. You are not a waste of space and you never were and you never will be."

"How do you know?" Nico asked stubbornly. "Why do you think I'm sane and innocent? I like watching myself bleed, Will. It's beautiful, the way it stains the bathroom floor. It feels so good to slit my veins, watch them do what they weren't supposed to."

Will hugged him, shocking him enough that he stopped crying.

"No matter what you do, you still have a place in my heart." Will told him. "Okay, Nico?"

Nico stared at him, cracking a smile. "Why are you so nice?"

"Because that's how everybody should be." Will answered. "Now, we need to fix your hand. We'll clean your wrists after that."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, okay." 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico came to school the next day with anxiety radiating through his chest. If Will told anybody…he could never forgive him.

"Nico!" the blond in question raced up to him, acting like the day before never happened. "How was your and Piper's project?"

Nico shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It wasn't too hard. How was your thing with your dad?"

"Horrible." Will answered honestly. "Worst thing I have ever gone to."

"Ouch, must have been bad." Nico replied. "Did they at least have good food?"

"No," Will snorted. "They only had alcohol for the adults."

"Will, wait up!" Leo called, running up to them. When he got there, he stuffed something in Will's face. "Here!"

"What is that?" Nico asked him.

Leo paled. "What are you doing here?"

He quickly hid the trinket behind his back, eyes darting between him and Will.

"It's fine, Leo." Will told him. "Nico won't mind."

"Mind what?" Nico asked, coming to a complete halt.

"Playing a trick on Percy." Will replied. "Leo seems determined to."

Nico smiled. "I am so in."

"Told you," Will shot at Leo before filling in Nico on the plan while they walked to their classes. After they separated, Nico tried his best to concentrate during class. For some reason, he felt more determined to stay there than to return to his touring life.

"Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked on the way to their second period. His voice sounded sincere for the first time in years.

"What happened?" Nico asked, suddenly on alert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Percy quickly assured him. "I was just asking."

"Oh," Nico looked at him curiously. "I'm fine."

Percy looked at him for a moment. "Want to go swimming, then?"

Nico froze. "You know I hate swimming."

"I can make you love it." Percy offered.

"No, thanks." Nico pushed passed him.

"Wait!" Percy ran in front of him, stopping him again. "I know what's on your wrist!"

Nico froze again, this time out of sheer surprise. Had Will really…Nico would _kill_ him.

" _Shut it_ , Percy." Nico hissed. "I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you or myself. I promise you that."

"Nico…" Percy shook his head. "We need to talk about this."

"No!" Nico screamed, causing the whole hall to go silent and stare at them. "No, Percy! Stop acting like you care about me and that we're friends, because we aren't. We work together, that's it!"

"You never forgave me, did you?" Percy asked quietly.

"How could I?" Nico whispered.

The bell rang, emptying the hall except for them. Eventually, even Percy left.

"Nico, are you okay?" Will said from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Nico asked harshly.

Will looked at him in confusion. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"You told him!" Nico yelled. "You told him my deepest secret, and for what? You think he can save me? You think you can?"

"I hoped so." Will replied. "Nico,-"

"Don't." Nico cut him off. "Will, go to Hell."

He left then, his anger boiling over as he escaped to a bathroom. As soon as he locked the stall behind him, he pulled his blade out from his back pocket and began his routine to calm down.

Cut…

Cut…

Cut…

Why did it feel so right? 


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is he?" Will muttered to himself as he traveled the school. He couldn't leave Nico by himself, not with how upset he had been. Will knew he would be mad, but he had to tell somebody else. He couldn't be there at night to make sure Nico didn't hurt himself, so he had to trust Percy to do that.

But Percy had gone and asked him. Will cursed under his breath before continuing to move.

He tripped, landing face first in liquid. Groaning in pain and frustration, he turned onto his back and wiped his nose, seeing the blood on his hand.

"Great." he whispered, pushing himself up. It was then what he noticed he stepped on.

Will bit back bile at the sight, shakily getting to his feet. His body started to shake, fear overwhelming him.  
"D-Drew?" he asked shakily, kneeling down beside the girl and checking her pulse. There was no movement whatsoever.

His eyes traveled to her forehead, which held one single bullet hole, and suddenly all the blood made sense.

Will's breathing turned heavy, really freaking out as he backed up unsteadily. She was shot, she had been shot…she was dead.

/Line Break/

Nico flushed the toilet with the pieces of blood clotted toilet paper, getting rid of the evidence as he stepped out. He walked up to the sink, his hands slightly shaking from blood loss and he splashed his face with cold water.

A noise suddenly sounded, making his skin prickle in recognition. That sound…he knew it so much from his childhood that he would never forget it.

A gunshot.

His hands dropped into the sink from shock. A gunshot…in the school.

"Will!" he yelled, turning around hurriedly and running from the bathroom. He couldn't let him die. He refused to.

He needed to find him.

The hallways either had dead bodies or were empty. Nico ran down them anyways, calling for Will without thought that he would be heard. His only priority was the blond boy that caught his attention from day one.

And then what happened that night when they were drunk came rushing back, and he knew he couldn't lose Will.

"Wi-…!" Nico stopped in his tracks, looking down at the bodies before him. There was Beckendorf, his face mangled, with Selena laying next to him. Both dead.

"I'm going to be sick." Nico told himself, kneeling down beside them and closing their eyes. He looked up as tears traced his cheeks, scanning the area around him. Where would Will be?

Looking for me. Nico realized.

Nico found him exiting a bathroom, his face hopeless with failure. When he saw Nico coming up, however, his eyes lit up and he yanked him towards a closet, shutting them inside it quickly.

"Nico, I'm sorry-"

Nico put his hand over his mouth. "Shut it, Will. We'll be heard."

Will nodded, sitting down. Nico did the same, both of them pressed up against each other in the small space. The sound of sirens came as more gunshot erupted, the two boys flinching each time one went off.

Nico looked over, hearing Will's breathing become more and more labored. Looking down, he saw Will was clenching his shoulder in pain.

"You're hit?" Nico whispered.

Will nodded, and through the dim light, Nico could see how pale his face was. "Hurts."

He collapsed on top of Nico, making Nico clench him in worry. Immediately, he laid him on his lap and took his shirt off, pressing it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Who does this to children?" Nico asked himself through his tears.

Will didn't move from his unconsciousness, making Nico even more worried. If Will died…no, he wouldn't allow it. If he hadn't stormed off, he would have been there to block the bullet. Why had he been so stupid?

"Will, it will be okay." he whispered. "It'll all be okay."

The closet door opened violently, making Nico throw himself in front of Will to shield him. "Don't shot him! He's already hurt!"

"Nico, it's me." Percy said shakily from the door. "Thank god I found you. It's over. We need to get out of here."

Nico looked up at him. "We need to help Will."

Percy looked down at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, man…we need a stretcher!"

He had called out to somebody Nico couldn't see, but when the stretcher came, he saw that there was paramedics. They would help Will. He knew it. Carefully, he laid Will on the stretcher and stood up shakily.

"Nico, where's your shirt?" Percy asked, as if this was the most important thing in the situation.

"Will…" Nico told him. "It's with Will."

And then he puked, right onto Percy's shoes as his body finally took in what had just happened. His childhood had been rough, he had seen people die, but he never expected something like that to happen at a school, where people felt safe even if they didn't realize it.

"It's okay." Percy laid a hand on his back. "Let's follow them to the hospital, wait for them to tell us about Will."

Nico nodded numbly, following behind him as he stared at the blood that stained his converse.


	9. Chapter 9

The hospital was busy that day, to say the least. Teenagers kept coming in, gunshot holes in their chests and limbs, their stomach and sometimes their heads. By the time Percy and Nico got there, however, most of them were already taken to surgery or pronounced dead. Will was the last one to come in that day.

Nico and Percy were directed to the weighting room after getting examined, where they waited with no news brought to them. For hours, and hours, and hours…They just say there, Nico staring at his hands in sickening fear as Percy started to call people, trying to find out which of his friends were hurt. Which of them were dead.

Annabeth came in after they had been there for five hours, her face distraught as she held hands with her little brother, dragging him in toe. She saw Percy first, going up to hug him immediately as she let her tears fall. Nico wondered if he missed something between them but didn't dwell on it for long, his mind going back to Will.

"It was Luke." Annabeth murmured into Percy's shoulder. "He got his friends to help him…he shot himself in the end. He's dead. I've been at the school, looking for my brother. Who's hurt?"

"Will…" Percy looked over at Nico anxiously. "He got shot in the shoulder. Lost a lot of blood. I found him with Nico. Jason and Beckendorf won't answer their phones. I don't know anyone else's number."

"Beckendorf's dead." Nico said bluntly from his seat, staring down at his hands. "I saw his and Silena's bodies."

Percy whipped around to face him, his mouth open in shock. "What did you say?"

Nico didn't look up, keeping his eyes closed as he repeated it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Percy sat down shakily as Annabeth covered her mouth in shock, trying to stop her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy demanded, close to yelling.

Nico looked up at him, his eyes dull. "It's not like we can do anything for him. I'm trying to focus on the ones that are still alive."

"The only one we know to be alive is Will." Annabeth said shakily. "When they're working on him, I really think we should work on finding out about the numbers. Percy, I can give you some phone numbers so we get more done faster."

Percy nodded, turning a magazine over and pulling a pen from his pocket, making three columns: dead, alive, un-answering. Under "dead" he put Beckendorf and Silena and put Will under alive, putting "hurt" in parentheses.

Annabeth wrote down on all of the numbers she had in her phone, Percy and her both taking turns and calling. Nico sat and watched, not moving a hand to help. Whoever was dead was dead. There was nothing they could do, so why were they so intent on regrouping now?

"Piper answered. She's got Jason with her." Annabeth told them. "Jason lost his phone during it but they're both fine. They're at Piper's house."

"Thank God." Percy sighed in relief, putting both of their names down under alive.

"Here," Annabeth took his pen, putting Luke and Chris Rodriguez under the dead. "Luke killed him and then himself."

Percy nodded sullenly, taking his pen back before calling the other numbers, tapping his foot impatiently as they waited to answer.

They found out Leo, Reyna, and Thalia had regrouped at a nearby McDonald's, waiting there as they calmed down. They said they would be to the hospital shortly, hearing that Will was hurt.

More lived then died, thankfully, but a great number of the student body lost their lives that day. As they waited for Will to get out of surgery, which they were soon told, the teenagers were interviewed by the cops, trying to get as much on record as possible. They asked about what kind of kid Luke had been and what they thought made him snap.

Annabeth turned out to have known him the longest, so she talked the most. She explained how he had grown up with a single mother and an absent dad, barely any money and feeling abandoned. She talked about how he had ran away often and she had met him on the streets. Also, she explained how he had slowly turned into a bully as the years progressed. Eventually the cops left them alone, convinced it had been his childhood.

It didn't rectify his actions, however.

They were finally updated about Will well after the sun had set. By that time Sally and Paul had come, staying with them as they waited for the news, glad that Percy was alive.

But Nico could still see the hurt in their eyes and knew they had cared about Beckendorf.

"How is he?!" Nico stood up as soon as the doctor approached them, getting the others attention so they, too, were staring at the doctor.

"He's alive." he assured, holding his hands out as if calm them down. "His surgery went-"

"He's alive?" Nico asked again. "As in, not dead and in the morgue with the rest of my class?"

The doctor stared at him for a second, put back my his bluntness.

"Please continue and ignore him." Percy pleaded.

The doctor nodded. "He's stable, but he lost a lot of blood. Visiting hours are over, but you can see him for about ten minutes. And you should call his family so they can stay the night with him. He's going to need help."

"His parents are in Detroit, on business." Annabeth explained sadly. "Can one of us stay here with him?"

The doctor nodded. "I would call them, however, and inform them of what's going on. But yes, until they get here, one of you can stay with him."

"I will!" Nico said immediately, holding his hand up. "I mean, it's not like I have parents to go home to. All of your families must be worried sick."

"He does have a point." Annabeth nodded. "Ok, butwe're still going to see him before we go."

They were led up two floors until they entered his room, walking in quietly to find him still asleep from his surgery. His once tan face was drained of all color, a tube down his throat that was connected to a machine next to him. IV's also connected him to different things, giving him the impersonation of someone half dead. His shoulder was wrapped up extensively, his arm in a cast so he wouldn't move and injure it.

"Hey, Will." Nico went up to him first, having seen him in that closet and already excepted it. He sat in the chair next to his bed, holding his good hand in his.

"Will…?" Annabeth whispered, only knowing Will as the happy person he always was. "He…he looks terrible."

She didn't come in, remaining at the door with the others.

Nico swallowed bile, looking over at them. "Guys, I've got him for the night. Go home and visit him when he gets better, or at least in the morning. Sleep off the shock and accept it."

"N-Nico's right…" Sally Jackson broke in. "We should all go home. Nico, call me if you need anything."

"And I'll call his parents tonight." Annabeth added.

Nico nodded before watching them leave, putting his head on Will's arm as he closed his eyes, relief flooding through him as his body took in that Will was going to be alright. He was alive.

He soon feel asleep like that, not caring about the stiffness of his neck or the chill of the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico woke up drowsily, the sunlight streaming through the window, into his eyes. He sat up off of Will, looking over to see he was still asleep. He looked better, however, even though only the medicine had affected him.

Nico pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at his missed messages, seeing that most of them were from Percy, while some were from his manager. Knowing what that meant, Nico cursed under his breath and opened his social media sites.

He really should have been expecting it, but he never dreamed it would be that bad.

First he opened Twitter, seeing how his inbox was blown up with fans asking if he was alright. This wasn't bad, and he would have responded, but then he saw the hate tweets that never really went away. They talked about how the band had staged the shooting, trying to make themselves more famous.

Nico left it alone, not saying a word, and opened Instagram. He checked the trending hash tags, sighing in relief when they were only about the shooting, not him. Luke Castellan's name was everywhere as the news got out, but Nico was mostly kept out of it.

He turned his screen off, leaving it to Percy to tell of Beckendorf's death.

Charles Beckendorf.

Nico hadn't been that close to him, but it was still sad to seem someone killed so young. At least, Nico thought, he had gotten to live before he died.

But most kids at that school hadn't.

The door opened, a nurse coming in to check on Will. She left soon after, but Nico still felt like it was a disturbance. It made him lose his train of thought, his thoughts going back to the day before.

It shock him up just thinking about it, remembering how Will bled out on top of him and the screams of his classmates. The way Nico had been raised…he should have noticed the gun on Luke that day. Maybe, just maybe, he may have been able to save all of their lives. But he had been stupid, caring too much about Percy Jackson figuring out his stupid mistake and yelling at Will.

He had yelled at Will, who could have been dead by the end of the day.

"Nico…?"

Nico whipped his head around, facing Will. The blond was staring at Nico, his eyes squinted in pain as he tried to get his bearings. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Nico told him. "You're okay. They fixed you up. Annabeth called your parents, so they're probably on their way."

"The hospital?" Will asked, wincing. "Why am I at the hospital?"

Nico sighed, picking at his fingernails. "Remember? We were fighting, and there was this school shooting…"

Will flinched. "T-that wasn't a dream?"

Nico shock his head sadly. "Unfortunately, it wasn't."

Will looked at him sadly. "Who's dead?"

Nico shrugged. "We don't know for sure. I mean, they probably do, but I don't. I only know Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, and Chris."

"Luke…" Will laid his head back, closing his eyes. "He shot me. Why?"

"I don't know." Nico told him honestly. "Just be happy that you're alive. A lot of kids lost their lives yesterday."

"It was already yesterday?" Will looked out the window, seeing that the sun was up. "Why have I been out for so long?"

"You had surgery." Nico explained. "On your shoulder. You lost a lot of blood, Will."

Will flexed his fingers on his bad side, wincing from pain. "I was shot…"

Nico looked at him hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sunshine." Will waved his good arm, smiling. "I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, look exhausted. Have you been here all night?"

Nico nodded, trying not to smack him for the nickname. "They said somebody needed to stay with you, and your parents were out of town. I didn't mind, though, so don't worry."

Will sighed, nodding. "So, yesterday was a pretty rough day. Do you…forgive me for telling Percy? Nico, I was just trying to help-"

Nico connected their lips, not even realizing what he was doing until Will kissed back, his good arm now wrapped around Nico's neck. Nico pulled back quickly, looking down at the boy as a blush covered his face.

"I forgive you and I remember." Nico told him.

"You remember now?" Will asked, his voice laced with excitement, despite the situation.

Nico nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I do. That's the only good thing that came out of yesterday."

Will smiled largely, looking in Nico's eyes. "So you agree to be my boyfriend?"

Nico blushed. "So-Solace!"

Will laughed, the noise echoing throughout the room. "Come on, Nico. You know you were thinking it."

"Fine…" Nico looked down at his lap in embarrassment. "You got me this time."

Percy cleared his throat from the door, making Nico jump up from embarrassment.

"Jackson!" he yelled. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?!"

Percy smiled, strolling into the room and going up to Will. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Will responded. "Did you hear from my parents?"

"They should be landing in New York in about ten minutes." Percy answered. "I told them everything and your room number, so they'll be here as soon as they can. I'm sure they'll love to meet their son's boyfriend."

"Percy!" Nico picked up his phone. "Do you want me to leave?!"

"Walking out on him already?" Percy smiled.

"Bye, Will." Nico nodded to him before walking past Percy, waiting in the hall for Percy to leave, leaning against the wall.

"Nico, what's up?" Jason called, walking down the hall next to Piper. Nico wondered if they were a thing, but didn't have it in him to ask at the moment. "What are you doing out here?"

"Percy's being insufferable." Nico answered. "Will's awake, if you want to go in and see him."

Jason nodded. "You should come in, though. Annabeth and the rest are on their way down, and we're all going to talk about this, share stories and regroup.

Nico scowled. "We don't need to share stories."

"Yeah, we do." Jason told him. "Please, Nico? It'll help some of us get over it."

"There'll be no _getting over it_." Nico told him, but nodded, following him inside the room. He sat down next to Will, waiting and dreading the others' arrival. 


	11. Chapter 11

They all gathered around Will's hospital bed, their sorrowful faces facing each other as they poured their stories out.

Jason went first.

 _Jason ran, having heard the gunshots loud and clear. He had seen a boy get knocked down by a hail of bullets, dead before he hit the floor._

 _So Jason kept running._

 _"Jason!" he turned towards the hurried whisper, seeing Piper kneeling beside a body, closing the eyes of a girl._

 _"Piper!" he kneeled down next to her. "We need to get out of here."_

 _"Phoebe's dead." Piper told him, looking up at him sadly. "I need your help getting her body out."_

 _"Piper…" Jason tugged at her arm. "We need to save ourselves, first."_

 _"I'm not leaving without her." Piper told him. "Please help me carry her."_

 _Not having time to change her mind, Jason picked Piper up and ran, trying to find an exit as she shouted for her friend, kicking at him to let her down._

 _They finally made it out, greeted by a heard of cops and ambulances, people surrounding the entrance to the school._

 _They were checked and then free to go, where Jason went home with Piper to make sure she was alright. She had calmed down by then, but she was still pretty upset._

Percy went next, his voice coming out smoothly but you could tell it hurt to say what he talked about. He told how he had gotten out of the school relatively early, but had seen a boy get killed first hand, watched his body fall to the floor.

Annabeth was next, explaining out she had seen Luke kill himself. Tears ran down her face but she remained strong, explaining it in detail, telling how after she helped get the bodies out and helped the cops get everyone together.

They kept going like this until it was Nico's turn, which he started to talk about from after the bathroom, not saying how he had been mad at Percy or what he had been doing. He then described finding Will and them hiding in the closet, finally being found by Percy.

Looking down, he thanked God he had been given a sweat shirt by a nurse, or they would have all been able to see his wrists.

"What are you guys going to do…now that Beckendorf is dead?" Will asked after awhile of silence. "You're going to need a drummer. Leo…Leo is a good drummer."

"W-What?" Leo asked him nervously, trying to laugh it off. "No thanks,"

Percy and Jason shared a look before looking at Nico, who nodded at them.

"What was that?" Piper asked, seeing their silent exchange.

"Leo, you can be the drummer if you want. We will need another one. With Beckendorf gone…" Percy left it hanging. "So, think about it?"

"Would I get money?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" Piper slapped his arm.

Percy cracked a smile. "Yeah, you would."

"And go on tours for no money?" Leo asked.

Percy nodded. "You in or not?"

Leo suddenly grinned. "My stage name is Bad Boy Supreme, and don't you forget it."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I can already feel the screams of the girls."

"Hey, di Angelo, I'm awesome!" Leo defended.

"Keep believing that." Annabeth laughed, but suddenly sobered up. "Did you call Beckendorf's folks?"

Jason nodded. "They'll be here in a couple days. They were on vacation in Italy."

"Nico's homeland." Percy sing-songed, Nico glaring at him.

"You guys should go home and relax." Will told them. "I know you don't like it here. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I'm staying." Nico told him immediately.

"Nico, you need to sleep and get some food." Will turned to Percy. "Make sure he eats and gets some sleep."

Percy nodded. "Of course."

Nico glared at him. "You aren't my father."

"So?" Will asked. "You still need someone to take care of you, because I don't see a parent or your's around here."

Nico snorted. "Of course you do. That's impossible."

Will froze, along with everyone else in the room. "I'm sorry-"

"Save it." Nico shook his head. "My mom died when I was young. I don't remember her. My dad's in prison for life. Now, since we're done with my back story, can we talk about what we're doing? When does our school open back up?"

"Next Monday." Percy told him, the first to recover from the shock. "Come home and eat. Please."

"It isn't my home." Nico told him. "Please don't say that it is."

"Just go!" Will told him. "You need to eat and rest. I'm not dying, so I'll be here tomorrow."

Nico sighed. "I'll bring dinner over later."

Will nodded. "See you later."

Nico nodded at him before leaving with Percy, going back to the apartment, everyone else following them. The teenagers spread themselves out in the living room, relaxing in a way they couldn't in a hospital.

The ordered some pizzas, sitting around as they talked. Percy and Jason talked to Leo about the band while the girls talked, leaving Nico to put his headphones in and sit in the corner, taking his notepad out as he started to think of lyrics for a new song.

When the pizzas got there he took one piece, sitting it next to him but not eating it. Who would be hungry, the morning after something like that? Apparently, this didn't bother the others as they gulped down the pizza, the boxes eventually laying discarded and empty in the corner.

 _Safe and sound, you will forever be,_

 _In my arms, you'll forever see_

 _That my love for you, has grown so deep._

 _No one can ever fix me._

Nico muttered what he wrote under his breath, finding a beat and rhythm for it before proceeding. The others didn't notice, however, continuing their talk. Now, it seemed, they were all speaking together.

Percy tapped his shoulder, making him pull an ear bud from his ear and look up at him. "What?"

"We're going to play cards. Do you want to play?" Percy asked, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nico held up his notebook, which Percy knew to be where he wrote songs. "Just a little busy."

Percy nodded. "I already called our manager, told him everything about Beckendorf and Leo. He said alright. If you change your mind, don't be afraid to join."

Nico nodded, putting his ear bud back in and staring at his paper, his train of thought lost and having no idea what to write next. He eventually sighed, going to Percy's room to lay down until dinner time, when he could go and see Will again.

He left his pizza untouched, but nobody noticed, not even when Percy's dog ate it. Besides, in Nico's mind, it would only make him fat.

Nobody wanted a fat lead singer.


	12. Chapter 12

Nico woke to his alarm in the late afternoon, stepping out of the room to find the apartment empty. He sighed in relief, grabbing his wallet before stepping out of the door and hailing a taxi.

He stopped at a Magic Wok before getting something small for himself and then something for Will. He brought them to the hospital, going to Will's room to see his parents weren't there.

"What's up?" Nico asked as he walked in, setting Will's food on the tray in front of him.

Will smiled up at him. "My parents just left. I had to make them, because they were getting pretty annoying."

Nico sat down, putting his feet up and taking a drink of his tea. "I can see what you mean. How's the pain been?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Will started to eat slowly. "How did that thing with the band and Leo work out?"

"Actually, pretty good." Nico replied. "Our manager took him in immediately, but I think he was sort of freaking out about Beckendorf."

Will looked over at him. "Why do you act so calm about him?"

Nico shrugged, looking down at his lap. "I'm used to…people dying. I've been through it a lot."

Will looked at his sadly. "Oh,…I didn't know. I thought it was because you didn't like him."

"I liked him." Nico explained. "I mean, we weren't horribly close, but he wasn't a bad person. I'm just used to it."

Will nodded. "Do you mind…you can trust me, right?"

Nico sighed. "You want to know why I'm used to it."

Will nodded again. "If you don't mind. But you can trust me."

"I know, Will." Nico looked at him for a second, setting his cup down next to his untouched food. "Where do I even start? I was born in Venice. My mom died when I was two and my sister basically raised me, because my dad was…absent. Well, after my mom died. He killed her. Shot her right in the head. Bianca, my sister, died when I was ten. Car accident. So I came here to America and usually live with my father's other wife and her daughter, who are actually pretty nice. But I like touring more."

Will stared at him in shock for a second. "That's…a pretty _messed up_ childhood."

Nico laughed without humor. "You could say that again."

"So you have a half sister?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "Her name's Hazel Levesque. She's actually pretty nice, but I haven't known her for too long. Anyways, what's your family like?"

Will laughed. "My dad's a doctor, my mom's a typical American mom. I've got no siblings."

"So you've got a normal life." Nico concluded.

"If normal means a bullet in your shoulder." Will replied. "Did you eat today?"

"Yeah, Percy ordered pizza." Nico lied. "And I've basically been sleeping all day."

Will nodded. "Good. How are the others doing?"

Nico shrugged. "As good as you can expect."

/LLLIINNEE BREEAAAK/

The funerals and services for the students who died lasted for a week, seeming to go on forever. Nico attended each one out of respect only, having not known any of the victims.

He had told his fans that he was okay, but Percy had also told them about Beckendorf. They also held their own services, then, and Beckendorf's funeral was the biggest Nico had ever seen.

Will got out of the hospital the day before school was set to start again, but he needed to go through a lot of physical therapy to get his arm moving. Apparently the joint had been affected, so it would take a lot to get it back to the way it was before.

But even that wasn't guarantied.

When Nico walked back into that school, he realized for the first time how scarred those kids were. When lockers slammed the kids would jump and some even ran. Nico noticed how there was no bullying, nor was there a lot of talking. Barely anyone socialized, trying to get the day done as quickly as possible as they looked out.

There was no trusting, either.

Nico saw the guarded looks in their eyes, the way they looked at each other like they were judging who would be next. He hated to admit it, but he sometimes saw the same look in the mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Nico." Will greeted, coming up to his desk before class started. "How are you doing?"

"Normal?" Nico looked up at him in confusion. "What's up?"

Will blushed. "I was wondering…if you-"

"Nico di Angelo!" a girl ran up, her cheeks pink from flush. "My cousin just found out that we went to school together and she wants to know if I can get your autograph for her."

Nico looked at Will apologetically before turning to her. "Sure. Do you have a paper or something?"

She nodded, pulling a book from her bag and setting it in front of him, handing him a sharpie. When he was done and he looked up to continue talking to Will, he found him gone.

Nico sighed, leaning back in his seat as the bell rang. Classes went by slowly and eventually lunch came, where he ran to sit next to Will.

"Sorry about this morning." he apologized, sipping his water bottle, which was the only thing he had.

"It's fine." Will looked over at him. "I don't mind."

Nico nodded. "What were you going to ask?"

"It's nothing." Will waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Where's your food?"

"You're changing the subject." Nico commented. "What were you going to ask?"

Will sighed. "I was going to ask…if you wanted-"

"Nico, we're playing Saturday, downtown!" Percy yelled, sitting in between him and Will, shoving his phone under the Italian's nose.

Nico looked down at the screen, silently cursing Percy's timing as he read the email from his manager. "Why didn't he send it to me?"

"Because he knew you wouldn't pay attention." Will stood up angrily, stalking off with one hand on his cast.

Percy whistled. "What did you do to him?"

Nico glared at him, standing up. "This is your fault, Jackson."

He ran after Will, finally catching up to him in the hall. "Will, wait!"

Will stopped but didn't face him.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it." Nico apologized. "He just got it the way. I swear, I'm paying attention. What did you want to ask me?"

Will bit his lip, turning to face him with his shoulders slumped. "You'll actually listen?"

Nico nodded. "No matter how long it takes."

Will cracked a smile. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out sometime."

Nico froze. "As in, on a d-date?"

Will nodded, also blushing. "You said you were my boyfriend. That means we go on dates."

Nico smiled. "Yeah. I'll go on one with you. But as you just heard, Saturday is out. Unless you count hanging backstage a date."

"We could do something on Friday and do that on Saturday?" Will offered. "I mean, if you want."

"Of course I want to." Nico exclaimed. "When and where?"

"I'll pick you up at eight." Will told him before walking off, going to his next class.

Friday couldn't come quick enough. Nico was basically bouncing with excitement at practices, not even caring to sing as the others taught Leo the beat of the songs. He was going on a date. With Will.

Will _freaking_ Solace.

"Nico's in love." Percy sang, jabbing him in the ribs as he waited next to the door for Will.

"Shut it, Percy." Nico replied weakly, not really caring.

Percy laughed, falling onto the couch in a heap. "Don't stay out too late."

"You aren't my mother." Nico grumbled, picking at the black button down he wore.

"He was thinking more along the lines of he wants you awake for tomorrow night." Jason explained, entering the room with Leo. "That means no drinking, no sex, no eloping, no trips to Canada-"

Nico scowled. "First of all, Canada is less than an hour away. Second of all, I'm not going to do any of those things."

"Trust him." Leo spoke up. "It's _Will Solace_."

"And that means?" Percy asked.

Leo looked at him in a deadpan expression. "All he cares about his health and religion. There's no way you could get him to go without a seat belt while driving ten miles per hour."

Nico scowled. "That's not true."

"Sorry, but I'm right." Leo replied.

The doorbell rang, Nico standing up from the floor and opening it, seeing Will. "Hey, let's go."

He pulled him away before the others could say anything, sick of their teasing. He was going to make Will have fun, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Where were you planning to go?" Nico asked as they got into Will's car.

"I'm honestly not sure." he admitted. "You're pick."

Nico smirked, everything too easy. "Can I drive?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N: I do not support underage drinking or anything like that. Rated for mentions of things that may not be suitable for children.  
**_ _  
_"Nico, you're over the speed limit!" Will warned, clenching his arm rests.

Nico rolled his eyes, rolling the window down to see the night sky. "Relax, Solace. Have some fun."

"In Heaven?" Will squeaked.

Nico rolled his eyes, pulling the car to a stop in front of a bar. "Get out."

"We're not old enough." Will told him. "Unless you have fake licenses-"

Nico held them up. "Come on, let's go."

"Nico…" Will shook his head.

"The others said you can't have fun." Nico told him. "Do you want me to believe them?"

Will flushed, flinging his door open. "Let's go."

Nico smirked, following behind him.

They got drunker than that night at Will's party in less then ten minutes, a circle of empty beers around them.

"And it was so weird." Will continued, gesturing wildly with his hand. "I just went to the bathroom, and a bear came in! I mean, we're not in Alaska!"

"You mean Canada." Nico corrected, laying his head on Will's shoulder. "Shhh, you'll wake the others."

"Maybe, we should go somewhere else?" Will asked. "We can't wake them. T-that would be bad."

"Do you want me to call a cab?" the bartender asked, a cigarette in his hand.

The two ignored him just as they did the rest of the bar.

Nico stood up shakily, holding his hand out to Will. "Let's g-go."

Will stood up next to him. "Where?"

"Shhh." Nico smiled, putting his finger up to Will's lips, pressing harder than he meant to. "You have to be quiet."

"Okay!" Will whisper screamed, tossing his arm around Nico's shoulders.

Nico held onto the arm as they made their way to the entrance, when Nico stopped suddenly."That man behind the counter. He took the keys!"

"We don't need keys." Will pulled Nico to the car, trying the handle. "Why wont it open?"

"We don't need it to open." Nico pointed to the motel next to the bar. "Let's go there. It's shinny."

Will squinted his eyes at the sign, trying to read the words. "Why?"

"Because." Nico dragged Will over to it, walking up the front counter. "We need a room."

The man looked at him, noticing he was drunk. "Do you have money?"

Nico nodded, pulling the credit card from his pocket and putting it on the desk. "I can't tell you my PIN. That's a secret!"

The man nodded, used to getting drunks from the bar. "That's alright."

He swiped the card, handing it back to Nico and then the keys to a room.

"Thanks!" Nico held his hand up to the man's face for a moment before leaving with Will, taking about ten minutes to find the door and another ten to open it.

Nico closed the door behind him, falling onto the bed in a heap. "This place is funny."

Will fell next to him, putting a hand up to his face. "You're pretty."

Nico smiled, wiping at his face for a second. "Yeah, I know."

Will smiled before kissing him drunkenly, his lips moving across Nico's sloppily. Nico didn't mind, however, kissing back the same way.

 _ **/LLLIINNE BREEAAKK/**_

Nico groaned, sitting up with a hand to his head. He looked around, not knowing where he was. All he could really think of, however, were how the walls were such an ugly color.

His phone rang again, having been the thing that woke him up. He answered it while wincing, his voice barely coming out.

"Nico, are you alright?" Percy asked obnoxiously, boosting Nico's headache.

"I'm fine." he croaked. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because you weren't answering me!" Percy said, a little more calm. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't on the streets dead."

"I'm fine." Nico said again. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Percy called to somebody in the background. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, bye." Nico hung up, throwing the phone down before sinking back down on the bed. His back ached, his tailbone shooting pain throughout his body every time he moved.

Nico sat up again, holding a hand to his lower back as he stood up. He needed water.

That was when he noticed he was naked and Will Solace was also laying on the bed, just as naked.

"Dang…"


	15. Chapter 15

Nico hurried and slipped his clothes on, a sick feeling in his stomach as memories started to resurface. They had actually…

 _'Well,'_ Nico thought. _'At least I can't get pregnant.'_

"Will, wake up." Nico ordered, sitting back on the bed and holding his sore tailbone. "We need to get going."

Will groaned, sitting up and looking around. "Where are we?"

"A motel." Nico replied. "Now get dressed. I've got a concert tonight and Sally has a thing for hangovers I need to take."

"Hangovers?" Will looked down at himself, his eyes widening. "Why am I naked?!"

"The same reason I was." Nico threw his clothes at him. "Let's go."

Will blushed. "E-Excuse me?"

"Will, put your clothes back on and the memories will come to you." Nico stood up. "I'm going to get your keys from the bar. I'll be back."

Nico left, getting the keys quickly before stepping out, finding Will dressed, standing next to his car.

"I gave the motel key back." Will explained as they got in the car, starting to drive. At first they sat in silence, both thinking about what they had done the night before.

"Do you think Sally would make me something for the hangover?" Will asked after awhile.

"You risk the hour long lecture afterwards." Nico explained. "But she would."

"Sweet." Will continued to drive, his eyes squinted as he tried to make out the road.

"I'll drive." Nico offered.

"No," Will shook his head but winced. "I saw you drive last night, Mr. Hollywood."

Nico scowled, blushing. "That's not how I usually drive."

Will shrugged. "Still,"

They finally got back to Percy's apartment, Nico insisting they use the elevator. When they finally knocked on the door, Percy opened it quickly, grabbing Nico's sleeve and shaking it violently.

"Where were you?!" he half screamed, pulling him into the apartment. Will covered his own ears, closing the door as he, too, stepped in.

"Having fun!" Nico told him, wincing as he yanked his arm back and held a hand up to his head. "Can't this wait until later?"

"You were getting drunk again?!" Percy asked. "Are you kidding me? What did I purposely tell you not to do?"

"You're not my mother." Nico replied, sitting on the couch.

"Somebody has to be!" Percy followed him. "Where were you last night? You couldn't have been at the bar the whole time!"

Nico blushed. "We crashed at a motel. Seriously, Percy-"

" _Excuse_ me?" Percy squeaked. "You two had sex?!"

"I didn't even say that!" Nico yelled as Jason entered the room, having heard Percy's screams.

"Score, di Angelo." Jason plopped on the couch next to him, a drink in his hand. "Any chance you're pregnant?"  
Nico punched his side. "What do you think?"

Will still stood at the door, scratching his head nervously. Vaguely, he wondered if he could get out before Percy noticed him.

"Nico I don't know your middle name di Angelo!" Percy put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him. "Why would you sleep with him?!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy, you're a terrible mother."

Percy sighed, giving up and sitting next to him. "You're an idiot, Nico."

Nico shrugged. "I know."

Percy suddenly stood up, eyes glaring towards Will as he advanced to him. Percy put his hands on Will's shoulders, shaking him repeatedly. "What did you do to my innocent cousin?!"

"Innocent?" Will pried his hands off, stepping back. "Sorry Percy, but you know that's not true."

Nico blushed, standing up. "Solace!"

Will gave him a pleading look before turning back to Percy. "Focus on your new drummer who will probably fail tonight."

Percy's face fell. "Don't you think I know that?"

"It'll be fine." Nico assured. "But where is he?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Does he know what time he has to be there?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged again.

Nico sighed, standing back up. "Come on, Will. We have to go hunt down a Valdez."


	16. Chapter 16

They found Leo in a mechanics shop after many phone calls and one break in (don't ask). He was under a car, a toolbox next to him and oil staining his clothes. His feet stuck out, his work boots splashed with something, but they couldn't tell what.

"Leo!" Nico called, kicking at his feet. "Let's go."

Nico froze before sliding out, taking his goggles off to look at them. "What?"

Nico looked down at his watch. "We have to be there in an hour."

"Where?" Leo asked again.

Nico threw his hands up in exasperation. "The concert, idiot!"

Leo looked at him in confusion for a minute before jumping up, cursing as he threw his screwdriver down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Percy had!" Nico defended.

"And he was a little busy." Will added.

Nico blushed. "That, too."

Leo didn't seem to hear them, running from the workplace and jumping in his truck. "I'll see you there!"

Nico rolled his eyes, walking out slowly with Will. "You still want to come?"

Will nodded, intertwining their hands. "Of course! But I pick the date next time."

Nico blushed. "Sorry."

Will looked over at him. "About what? I just want to be sober when I make love to you. I'll remember it more that way."

Nico blushed fiercely, using his free hand to cover his face. "Solace,"

"Yeah, Sunshine?" Will asked innocently.

Nico leaned his head on his shoulder. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too." Will answered, smiling. "That's why I'm hearing you sing tonight."

Nico blushed. "I'm not a good singer."

"Yes, you are." Will broke the contact to get in the car.

"Really?" Nico asked, sitting in the passenger seat. "You think I'm a good singer?"

"You sound a little like Kellin Quinn, but yeah." Will answered truthfully. "I hear you on the radio a lot."

Nico blushed. "T-Thanks."

Will smiled. "No problem."

`~-`~-`~-

The concert started off amazing. Nico left Will back stage, but he could see everything. Nico could feel himself trying harder than usually, trying to impress the blond.

Leo did pretty good. He messed up a few times, but he kept going like it was nothing. When Nico looked back he could see the nervousness leaking off the drum player, but he continued doing his best. Nico kept in mind to congratulate him when the show ended.

Looking over, Nico saw Percy was having the time of his life. He played wildly, getting as close to the crowd as possible. It was the first time Nico saw him truly happy since the shooting.

Nico himself sang his heart out, his throat aching near the end as everything emotion poured out of him, his voice going along with them. He sang about the happy times, about the sad times…he then sang his new song towards the end, the acoustic guitar sobering hearts as he remembered the deaths the gun had caused.

When it was over Nico bowed dramatically before heading off stage, greeting Will with a hug.

"You're so sweaty." Will commented, hugging him back. "That was awesome, by the way."

"Did you see-?!" Leo started ranting to his girlfriend, using his hands as he tried to release the energy.

Nico smiled, kissing Will as the adrenaline still filled his body. "You liked it?"

Will smiled. "Well, duh. It was awesome. I've never been to a concert before."

Nico looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Will nodded. "What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing." Nico said quickly. "I'm just surprised."

Will shrugged. "What do you usually do after a concert?"

"Sleep." Nico admitted.

Will smiled, kissing him quickly. "Then goodnight. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Nico nodded. "Night, Will."

Will smiled at him before leaving, leaving Nico with a warmness spreading throughout his chest. It was only then when he realized he loved Will.

He _loved_ him.

Nico sighed, sitting on the ground. He was screwed.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas came faster than anyone expected.

For Nico, Christmas break was filled with concerts and shopping, trying to find the perfect gift for Will. He asked every one of his friends, getting different inputs. He couldn't mess this up.

Nico walked with his hand intertwined with Will's gloved one as they walked down the busy street. He went out with Will in public a lot now, not caring if his fans knew he had a boyfriend. Why should he care what they thought? No matter what happened, he still loved William Solace.

Love. It was a funny word, a small word in the English language. It was, ironically, the biggest thing in Nico's mind. Love. He loved Will. He would always love him.

He had fallen to hard to get back up if he needed to.

"I love the snow." Nico whispered, leaning his head on Will's shoulder.

Will smiled. "I know. But how are you not cold?"

Nico shrugged, realizing for the first time that he was only wearing a thin jacket. "I like the cold."

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay. What did you get the others for Christmas?"

"We're getting other people presents?" Nico asked.

Will looked down at him. "We have a Christmas party every year. Obviously, you guys are invited."

Nico groaned. "I haven't gotten them anything."

Will smiled. "So we do have a reason for shopping today, after all."

Nico smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

`~-`~-`~-

The Christmas party was at Will's house, on Christmas Eve. Nico got there with Percy, his gifts in hand as his heart raced. If Will didn't like his gift…he would rather die.

"Hey!" Will greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss, escorting him into the house. "You can put your gifts under the tree. My parents are gone for the night."

Nico nodded, putting his gifts under the tree before reclining on the couch. He was comfortable around the others, now, after going through so much with them. They were basically his family.

They talked for awhile and then started to play games, Nico sitting basically on Will the entire time. He was drunk on happiness and love, feeling the best that he had in his entire life.

When present time rolled around, Nico let the others go first. His anxiety level rose when it was only him and Will left, their gifts for each other in their hands.

"Open at the same time?" Will offered after a moment of silence.

Nico nodded, taking his gift from Will and giving his to him. "On the count of three?"

"Just get it over with!" Percy yelled out. "It's just a gift!"

Nico rolled his eyes but started to unwrap his gift, Will doing the same.

"Will…" Nico looked down at the beats in his one hand and a music controller in the other.

"It's for when you write songs." Will explained, giving up on opening the present for a second. "If you don't like it I have the re-"

"Of course I love it, you idiot." Nico told him.

Will smiled. "You used a lot of tape. I can't get it open."

"Hand it over." Nico took the gift, using his fingernails to get the tape off before handing the box back to Will. "Here you go."

Will took it gingerly, opening it. When he saw what it was, he looked quickly up at Nico. "Do you know how expensive these are?!"

"Duh, I got it." Nico replied. "Do you like it? I remember you mentioned it once-"

"You idiot!" Will looked down at it. "This is too expensive! Why did you spend so much money on me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I have the money to do it." Nico replied.

"What is it?" Leo butted in.

"The five hundred dollar watch with the sun on it that I mentioned, like, once!" Will picked it up carefully. "And my idiot boyfriend spent all his money on it!"

"I can take it back if you want." Nico leaned back on the couch.

"No!" Will held it to his chest. "This is all I've wanted!"

"See? Good gift." Nico smiled, happy that he had liked it.

"Yes, good gift." Will kissed him in thanks.

"Get a room." Jason called out half heartedly, staring at the brick Piper had given him. "Why would you get me this?"

"For the last time, I'm not telling you." she replied, smirking.

Nico smiled at his friends, snuggling into Will. "Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

Will wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his. "Merry Christmas, Nico."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N.: Last chapter! Honestly, i think this is the first time i've used a happy ending...**_

 ** _Thank you all so much for reading it and the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed it!_**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

The months after that seemed to go by too fast. They were filled with laughter, concerts, dates, and the butterflies that never left Nico's stomach.

At first, the idea of summer seemed too good to wait for. Nico planned to spend it with Will without the worries of school and grades. All of that was changed, however, when they got the phone call.

They would be spending the entire summer break in Europe, doing tours to make up for their absence. Usually, Nico wouldn't mind this, but now he would be leaving Will.

He couldn't leave him for so long.

And he couldn't tell him.

"Nico, he's going to find out anyways." Percy pressured him as they walked home, the May weather nice and cool.

"I know!" Nico responded like he always did. "But I'm not ready."

Percy shook his head. "You're never going to be ready. But I'm serious. You need to tell him."

"I know." Nico looked down.

The next day at school he cornered Will in the bathroom, his eyes sad.

"What's up?" Will asked, looking at him nervously.

"My band…we've got a tour. Throughout the whole summer." Nico admitted, looking down at his shoes. "We're leaving the day school gets out."

Will looked up at him, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I couldn't change it! I'm sorry." Nico tangled his hands in his hair. "There's nothing I can do."

Will looked at him mournfully before brightening up. "Then I'll just come with you!"

Nico looked up in surprise. "You would go with me?"

Will nodded eagerly. "Please?"

Nico smiled for the first time that day. "If you can convince your parents to let you go to Europe for a couple of months, then you got it."

Will almost tackled him, hugging him excitedly. "This is such good news! I've always wanted to get out of the country! My parents will defiantly let me. They're always telling me to get a life. Money's the only problem but I'm sure I can save up-"

"It would all be paid for." Nico cut in. "Everyone who goes has no travel expenses."

Nico watched as Will almost fainted from relief. "Nico di Angelo I am so happy! God, I love you!"

He froze, his hands covering his mouth.

Nico looked at him for a second before prying his hands from his mouth, kissing him softly. "I love you, too."

Will smiled. "You are my favorite human being."

Nico laughed. "You're the only human being I like."

Will raised his eyebrow, putting his arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the bathroom. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Summer came in full swing, the heat rising from the pavement. Nico helped them load the instruments into the van, his sleeves risen. His scars barely showed against his tan skin, no new cuts in sight.

Will suddenly wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him towards him. "What country is first?"

Nico smiled, resting his arms on Will's. "England. Ready for some Doctor Who conspiracies?"

Will laughed. "You bet. How are you getting all of this stuff over the ocean?"

"A plane, obviously." Nico told him. "We're heading to the airport now."

"I've never been on a plane before." Will admitted.

Nico looked up at him in shock. "Seriously?"

Will nodded. "Is it too bad?"

Nico shook his head. "It's actually pretty sweet. You'll love it."

"Boys, we're going!" Percy called to them, half in the van. "Come on."

Nico nodded, making sure everything was in before him and Will got in the van.

He didn't know at the time that that was the same place Will would propose to him two years later.


End file.
